


Песни без слов

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: В былые времена Холмс упрекнул бы меня за излишнее приукрашивание и романтизм в словах, которыми я описываю его расследования. Мне потребовались много лет, чтобы понять, что на самом деле думает этот человек.





	Песни без слов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Songs Without Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900521) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby). 



Слова, книжные слова! Что такое слова?  
Больше не нужно слов, потому что, смотрите и слушайте,

Песня моя здесь, в вольном воздухе, и я не могу не петь,  
Когда плещется знамя и флаг.

Уитмен Уолт «Песня знамени на утренней заре»*

***

В былые времена Холмс упрекнул бы меня за излишнее приукрашивание и романтизм в словах, которыми я описываю его расследования.

– _Ограничьтесь выводами, дорогой_ , – сказал бы он. – _Цепь рассуждений и логика: именно это должно быть центром вашего внимания_. 

Зато когда он бывал в другом настроении, то предъявлял мне обвинения в погоне за сенсацией, что снижало внимание к описанию деталей. 

Признаюсь, я тугодум. Мне потребовались много лет, чтобы понять, что на самом деле думает этот человек.

Но это не значит, что он отказывается от своих собственных заявлений. Его принципы очевидны из его трудов: монографии о табачном пепле, о секретных шифрах и – и да помогут нам небеса – «О полифонических мотетах Лассуса». Эти и другие написанные им исследования основаны на фактах, они строги и точны.

Они, конечно, точны. Но при этом суше, чем афганская пустыня.

Я допускаю, что эти трактаты предназначены для аудитории, в целом отличающейся от подписчиков _«The Strand»_ , и я не оспариваю их научную ценность для тех, кто хочет провести научный анализ преступников и их преступлений. Тем не менее, я осмелюсь сказать с достаточной степенью уверенности, что у меня больше читателей, чем у него. 

Но я отвлёкся.

Его слова прагматичны настолько, насколько мои романтичны, это правда. Но его музыка....

Я не говорю здесь ни о немелодичных звуках, иногда рождающихся из-под смычка, ни о его математически точных последовательностях аккордов. Нет, я говорю о музыке, которую он играет для _меня_.

Он отдаёт предпочтение сонатам Паганини и _«Цыганским напевам»_ Сарасате. Брамс, Чайковский, Мендельсон. Все они романтики.

Мой друг может утверждать, что не нуждается в нежных эмоциях, но факт остаётся фактом: он – человек, который любит искусство из любви к искусству.

Кроме того, он любит меня. Я понять, как это случилось, но это правда. Я уверен в этом так же, как в своей любви к нему.

Он играет романтичные песни без слов, а я пишу романтичные слова без музыки. Вот такая мы пара.

– Джон.

Подняв голову, я вижу, что Холмс стоит в дверях, держа в руках любимого Страдивари.

– Думаю, сегодня будут _Песни_ **, – говорит он.

Я улыбаюсь в ответ, и хотя он дарит мне шутливый взгляд, он ни о чём не спрашивает. Он мог бы озвучить причину моей радости, если бы пожелал. Но он этого не делает. Он просто мне улыбается. Для него достаточно, что я счастлив.

И я счастлив. Ах, какая же мы пара.

***

Примечания переводчика:

* – http://artsportal.ru/poetry/16715  
** – Песни без слов (нем. Lieder ohne Worte) – фортепианные пьесы Феликса Мендельсона, всего 8 тетрадей по 6 пьес в каждой. Сочинялись Мендельсоном на протяжении всей его жизни: первая тетрадь начата 20-летним композитором, последняя завершена спустя 16 лет, за два года до смерти.


End file.
